Noël à Poudlard
by starck29
Summary: Noël à Poudlard a toujours été un évenement festif important, entre les sapins, les cadeaux, le grand banquet, ... Mais que ce passerait-il si Dumbledore organisait un Secret Santa ? Si Neville se transformait en lutin du Père Noël ? Ou bien encore si les elfes de maison décidaient de faire grêve la vieille de Noël ? [ calendrier de l'avant décembre 2018 / ABANDONNE ]
1. Offrir

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Bonsoir tout le monde. Vous vous souvenez de mon calendrier de l'avent de l'année dernière ? Et bien j'ai récidivé cette année. Mais cette fois-ci j'aborderais des thèmes de Noël ( qui sait ça me ferait peut-être une fic non-dramatique pour une fois ). Contrairement au premier également, chaque chapitre sera indépendant, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire suivie ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Offrir**

Quelle idée avaient encore eu le vieux citronné ? Offrir un cadeau de Noël à quelqu'un dont on aurait tiré le nom au sort ? Et puis quoi encore !

Severus Rogue détestait à ce moment-là le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait été obligé de participer et avait tiré Ronald Weasley. De tout les habitants de cette école il tirait Ronald Weasley ! Que Merlin est pitié de lui si il n'offrait pas à cet idiot quelque chose qui le tuait, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs.

Argus Rusard jubilait intérieurement, le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un Secret Santa, pour reprendre le terme moldu, et la personne qu'il avait tiré était Luna Lovegood. Le concierge avait toujours apprécié la Serdaigle, elle n'était pas une fouteuse de trouble contrairement à Potter ou aux jumeaux Weasley. Elle était différente des autres, comme lui. Lorsque le directeur leur avait parlé de son idée, quelques jours avant qu'ils ne tirent un nom au sort, il avait immédiatement acheté un martinet pour l'un de ces sales garnements. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils se seraient tenus un peu plus tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas offrir un martinet à la blonde.

Le directeur était un génie ! Un pur génie ! En tout cas c'était ce que pensait Susan Bones. Organiser un Secret Santa, c'était le meilleur moyen de rapprocher les élèves des différents maisons. Et puis ça pouvait-être drôle, imaginez un peu si Drago Malefoy tirait Seamus Finnigan ou si ce dernier tirait Pansy Parkinson. Pour sa part, la rousse devait offrir un cadeau à sa directrice de maison, et elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle allait lui offrir.

Ronald Weasley ouvrit le paquet de son secret santa et en sortit une étrange fiole en verre. Dedans se trouvait un liquide rose, comme celui que vendaient ces frères dans leur boutique. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Luna défit le ruban de l'un de ses paquets et en enleva l'emballage. Elle découvrit un magnifique objet en bois, finement sculpté. Il représentait une petite fée en train de voler dans le ciel. Elle n'était pas animée grâce à la magie, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup et elle savait qui le lui avait probablement offert. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde à Poudlard qui était capable de travailler avec autant de délicatesse le bois.

Lorsque Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle ouvra le cadeau de son Secret Santa elle su presque immédiatement de qui il venait. Elle découvrit un livre sur les plantes rares canadiennes. Elle ne connaissait qu'assez peu de gens capable de trouver ce genre d'ouvrages en aussi peu de temps, et encore moins se trouvaient à Poudlard cette année-là.

Lorsqu'il le boirait, c'était évident qu'il le ferait un moment ou un autre, il tomberait éperdument amoureux de Cho Chang, voilà qui rendrait la vie dans ce château un petit peu plus drôle.

Il savait qu'elle aimerait ce qu'il lui avait fabriqué. Personne n'était au courant de son ''talent'' pour sculpté le bois, pas même le directeur Dumbledore. Il espérait que ça lui plairait, au moins pour elle qui était l'une des seules personnes qu'il appréciait dans ce château.

Elle avait eu du mal à le trouver, c'était un livre après tout particulièrement rare d ans le commerce aujourd'hui, mais heureusement pour elle elle avait eu l'aide de sa tante. Elle savait qu'il plairait à sa directrice de maison, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.


	2. Ensemble

**Ensemble**

Cette année-là, Hagrid avait ramené cinq sapins de la Forêt Interdite. Un pour la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude, et les quatre autres pour les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Le directeur voulait que les élèves de chaque tour aient un sapin à décorer ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit, mais allez demander à tout les Serpentards, ou à tout les Gryffondors ça revenait au même, d'accorder leurs violons, c'était quasiment impossible. Il n'y avait guère que chez les Poufsouffles, et peut-être bien les Serdaigles, que cela pouvait fonctionner. Il fallait croire que le directeur commençait à devenir fou, enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Hagrid avait déposé le sapin devant l'une des fenêtres basses de la Salle Commune des blaireaux, à proximité du portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle, la fondatrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Tout les jaune-et-noir s'étaient mis en rang devant l'arbre dés que le garde-chasse était parti. Il était hors de question de se jeter sur les décorations comme des Gryffondors. Ils allaient le faire ensemble et dans le calme, en plus ça tombait bien ils n'y avait pas de rivalité entre les différents élèves de leur maison. Susan se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'il allait se passer à Gryffondor : le ton allait forcément monter entre Brown et Granger, c'était une certitude.

Susan et ses camarades attrapèrent les décorations de Noël que leur avait apporté les elfes de maison et commencèrent à décorer le sapin. La rousse aida aussi quelques élèves plus jeunes à accrocher leurs décorations sur les branches les plus hautes de l'arbre.

Il fut rapidement fini, et tout les élèves de la maison de la loyauté purent admirer le fruit de leur travail collectif. Ils avaient mis un étoile rouge au sommet, pour qu'elle ressorte entre le vert foncé du sapin et les teintes jaunes et noir de la pièce. La rousse avait une certaine fierté dans le regard, elle était fière et heureuse d'appartenir à cette maison, et tant pis pour ceux qui les jugeaient inférieurs. Elle leur montrerait ce qu'était un blaireau, après tout, c'était des chasseurs de serpents.


	3. Déconcertant

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Et voilà le chapitre 3 de ce calendrier de l'avent, sur la recette secrète des biscuits de Severus Rogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Déconcertant**

 _\- Fred, tu es prêt ?_

 _\- Aussi prêt que toi Georges_

 _Les deux jumeaux crochetèrent d'un informulé la porte d'une salle de cours bien particulière. C'était la salle de cours de Severus Rogue, le si craint et redouté maître des potions de Poudlard. Les jumeaux étaient dans les cachots pour une seule raison : la recette des biscuits de Noël du Serpentard. C'était une légende qui courait depuis des années dans l'école de magie depuis de nombreuses années, apparemment le sombre professeur cuisinait tout les ans des biscuits de Noël, mais personne ne savait pour qui ils étaient. Les deux rouquins entre-ouvrirent la porte._

 _\- Messieurs Weasley !_

 _Les jumeaux se retournèrent et découvrirent le fameux professeur, l'air passablement contrarié._

\- Et ensuite ? leur Ron Weasley hilare

\- Il nous as mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, scolaire bien entendu, et nous as enlevé 100 points chacun.

\- Pire que nous, murmura leur petit frère, vous avez fait pire que nous durant notre première année.

\- En espérant que ça vous serve de leçon, renifla avec dédain Percy

Le matin du 25 décembre, Severus Rogue quitta Poudlard en transplanant, un petit paquet sous le bras. Il arriva devant une petite maison et toqua trois fois à la porte. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Le brun déposa son paquet sur une petite table, elle contenait les fameux biscuits dont les jumeaux avaient essayé de découvrir la recette secrète. Le maître des potions enleva sa cape et la déposa sur un porte-manteau avant de se retourner vers l'autre personne. Elle avait le visage souriant, ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

\- Alors Severus, tu as eu des ennuis avec les jumeaux Weasley il paraît ?

\- Si tu savais Moody, un jour ils me rendront dingue. Enfin, plus dingue que toi.

\- Je ne te permet pas Severus ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose de fous durant ma longue et trépignante vie.

\- Et amputée aussi ? rigola le maître des potions

\- Tu cherches les ennuis Severus.

\- Que tu crois ?

La maître des potions avait un sourire provocateur plaqué sur le visage, ce qui fit rire son amant.

\- Severus Rogue ! tonna l'autre homme

\- Je t'ai mis en rogne ? Alastor ?


	4. Veiller

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà le chapitre du jour. Je ne vous en révèle pas le thème, il est clairement sous-entendu et c'est fait exprès, alors pourquoi vous gacher la surprise en le révélant maintenant ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Veiller**

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient restés à Poudlard cette année pour les fêtes. Cela n'était pas étranger à la bonne humeur d'un certain directeur et aux regards désapprobateurs de Phineas Nigellus Black, le portrait de l'un des anciens directeurs de l'école.

\- De mon temps on ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre d'enfantillages Dumbledore, encore moins lorsque l'on occupait le poste du directeur.

\- Ce n'est plus vous qui êtes aux commandes de cette école Phineas, lui rétorqua le Gryffondor

\- Pour ce que j'en dis …

\- Vous ferriez mieux de vous taire dans ce cas !

Personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite dans son propre château, la dernière à avoir essayé c'était retrouvée entre les mains de centaures tout particulièrement en colère.

Le matin du 25 décembre, chacun des lions découvrit un cadeau supplémentaire à son intention au pied du sapin de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Pour Ron Weasley, ce fut un abonnement de trois aux nouveautés d'Honeydukes et pour Hermione une nouvelle édition de la bibliographie de Merlin, racontant entre autre son idylle avec Lady Helena Serdaigle durant leur années d'étude à Poudlard. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule maison concernée par ces mystérieux cadeaux. Les Serpentards en retrouvèrent eux aussi devant les flammes noires de leur cheminée.

Pansy Parkinson fut la première à ouvrir son cadeau, tandis que ces condisciples dormaient encore, profitant de leurs vacances. La brune découvrit un petit carnet fermé par un cadenas, exactement comme ceux qu'avaient aujourd'hui toutes les gamines en guise de journaux intimes, toutes de futurs parfaites petites lionnes qui se feraient croquer par le premier obstacle venu. D'un simple sortilège, la vipère le déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Elle en feuilleta rapidement les pages, il contenait des recettes de potions, des nouveaux sortilèges, des associations de runes, … C'était une sorte de petit recueil, comme celui qu'elle avait déjà écrit pour tout ce qui avait attrait aux modes et aux coutumes aussi bien sorcières que moldues, au cas où elle doive se rendre dans la partie non-magique de l'Angleterre. La Serpentarde le referma et le rangea dans l'une des poches de la nouvelle cape enchantée que venait de lui offrir sa mère.

Dans l'un des appartements de fonction du château, un vieil homme aigri, toujours accompagné de sa fidèle chatte, venait de trouver deux uniques cadeaux devant son sapin de Noël. Il ouvrit le premier et découvrit un étrange appareil, ressemblant fort au Rappeltou de Londubat. Il y avait une inscription sur une étiquette : Localisetou, pour ne plus vous faire surprendre. Le vieux concierge sourit de toute ces dents, plus jamais ces odieux gamins ne pourraient se balader la nuit dans le château désormais. Le deuxième paquet contenait quand à lui une nouvelle brosse, pour Miss Teigne.


	5. Rire

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Rire**

Hermione coupa en lamelles la racine de mandragore et les incorpora une par une à sa potion, qui prit une couleur rosé, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Drago venait de finir sa potion, elle avait exactement la couleur qu'avait exigé son parrain, et ce serait probablement la même que celle de la sang-de-bourbe, malheureusement.

Ernie venait d'incorporer la racine de mandragore complète dans sa potion, qui prit une couleur noir totalement opposée au résultat attendu, il avait encore loupé une étape dans la recette.

Le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangs, enlevant des points à tout les élèves d'une autre maison que Serpentard dés que leur potion avait le moindre petit défaut, terrorisant par la même occasion tout les élèves. Personne ne vit le discret coup de baguette qui mélangea à la potion de Londubat, occupé à feuilleter son manuel de potion, une potion translucides aux effets bien connus.

\- LONDUBAT ! Au lieu de vous cacher dans votre manuel vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre potion. Evanesco ! Et je retire 10 points à Serpentard.

C'est à ce moment-là que le chaudron du pauvre Gryffondor explosa, enveloppant de gaz le sombre professeur. Tout les regards convergèrent alors vers le lion, qui risquait de ne pas ressortir de ce cours en vie.

\- Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore … Mais pourquoi faites-vous cette tête mon pauvre petit ? Je vous ai fait peur ? Il ne faut pas voyons, vous êtes tous très gentils n'est-ce pas ?

Le maître des potions éclata de rire avant d'offrir 5 points à Neville pour le consoler.

Ça y est Rogue a grillé un boulon, pensa Harry Potter

Est-ce qu'on devrait aller chercher Madame Pomfresh ? se demanda Susan

Où est Loufoca ? D'habitude c'est quand elle est là que ce genre de choses se produisent, se dit Cho

\- Où est-ce que j'en étais …, murmura le maître des potions, ah oui ! Sortez tous un parchemin, vous allez … écrire une lettre au Père Noël

Toute l'assemblée en resta pantois, qu'est-ce que … comment … quoi … où … qui … quand … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Severus voulait réellement leur faire écrire une lettre au Père Noël ? Les premiers élèves sortirent de quoi écrire, mais d'un tour de baguette l'enseignant transforma la couleur de leur encre en diverses teintes plus ou moins fantaisistes. Flora Carrow hérita d'un rouge pailleté qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût, Megan Jones, une Poufsouffle des plus timides, vit son encre noire devenir arc-en ciel, et Padma Patil la sienne se transformer en encre blanche. Ce qui allait être pratique pour écrire en plus.

Une fois tout les élèves parties, Severus Rogue eu quelques secondes d'absence avant de reprendre ces esprits et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire : Sa réputation était fichue pour les trente années à venir maintenant, il avait mis tant de soin à se la crée depuis la fin de la guerre. Et si Drago osait le raconter à son père … Il devait l'empêcher de faire ça ! Si Lucius ou Cissy l'apprenaient …

En sortant précipitamment de sa salle de cours, le maître des potions ne remarqua pas que dans l'angle du couloir, un certain petit professeur essaya de ne pas rire à gorge déployée de sa blague.


End file.
